


Light is a Masochist (But not in bed)

by Emiehpop



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Bottom L, Handcuffs, Light Masochism, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, Yagami Light is Kira, Yotsuba Arc, but it kinda has plot, light still wanna kill but he also gay for, this honestly was just an excuse to write smut, top Light, well L of course
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:54:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24768865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emiehpop/pseuds/Emiehpop
Summary: Light sits in his prison cell and ponders what he might lose in giving up his memories. Then L visits to show him.
Relationships: L & Yagami Light, L/Yagami Light
Comments: 9
Kudos: 94





	Light is a Masochist (But not in bed)

**Author's Note:**

> This has been a WIP sitting on my computer for weeks! Yotsuba!arc Light has always been my favorite and this idea just popped into my head one day while I was rewatching this very episode! it's almost a PWP but I think I put enough internal monologging for it to be considered more than that! Please enjoy and let me know what you thought :)

Light decided that he must be a masochist. 

It only made sense really- that Kira was one. After all, he had killed thousands of people at this point- and Light was Kira. But… not for much longer. 

No, soon he was going to give up ownership of his Death Note back to Ryuk, and it would be given to someone in his place… all the arrangements were made, and he felt ready to take a break from all the lies and facades anyway. It was exhausting. 

But still, a deep part of himself was scared, just quietly muttering to him in the back of his head like the rhythm of an annoying song. He was scared that when he gave up his mementoes, he’d lose a part of himself. In truth he knew he would, without the death note in Light’s possession, Kira really wasn’t real. Even with someone acting in his place… Light was the only one fit to ever be Kira, God of the New world. 

But he had to trust himself that he would be smart enough to nab his memories back, quickly placing things in his favor. Everything would go to plan… 

Then why was he just sitting here, motionless on the floor of his literal prison cell, thinking to himself? When Ryuk was standing right there, waiting for the code words? Why was he holding onto his memories so intensely that he could feel himself sweating and fretting at the thought of them leaving? Yup, definitely a masochist. 

“Ehem, hello Light-Kun. Me again. How’re you feeling? You don’t look well at all.” 

Ah right, there was the reason right there. Cracking through the speaker in his cell… was L’s deep voice, breaking Light right out of his thoughts. 

“Ugh, what do you think, Ryuzaki?” He turned his head away from the front facing camera, pushing it into the side of the mattress behind him as a small grin fell out. He would let himself have this one last convo, and he would have fun with it- before he lost all those memories and thoughts of L, along with all the others. L was his favorite part of the whole act, his pawn, no… the other queen, moving strategically across the board… 

“Well, I’m only asking as your friend, you know. But, as the head detective on your case… are you Kira?” L’s voice went even deeper then, and Light was positive he was zooming in to get a better look at his disheveled form. Keeping true to his personal promise, Light shifted his arms that were tied behind him to sit up straighter- puffing out his chest and spreading his thighs apart in front of himself. His smile dropped again into a deep frown, tilting his blindfolded face to where he was being watched. 

“No…. keep me in here as long as you want. I’ll never confess… not to you, not to Ryuzaki… not to anyone.. because it’s not true!” Acting flawlessly to his performance, he let just a few tears slide out and felt them drop from his cheeks. 

“Mm… alright. Just checking in then I guess~ please do tell me what has been on your mind these past few days. It’s been just over a week now, so please just let me know, Light-Kun? Again, now asking as your friend…” though the speakers dulled out most sound besides his clear voice, Light knew he was snacking intensely on a sweet, and also... staring intensely. Light wondered what it was, wished for once he’d know to take Light’s body language seriously and put the damn sweets down and rush down here to pin him to the damn bed- 

“All the rotten things I want to say to you once I’m cleared innocent and out of this cell, truthfully. Just when will I be cleared Ryuzaki? If you’re really my friend, you’ll understand when I say that… I miss you.” More tears spilling out. “I can’t be isolated like this, it’s too hard. Can’t you visit? You can ask any personal questions you want from in here…” he purposefully let his legs open more, and the camera had a straight angle right to the bulge forming in his lap. Really, Light's body and mind always knew how to communicate what he needed, and he knew L could read him like nobody else. 

A pause, definitely the sound of a clatter of sorts through those rough speakers… Light almost smirked again when he realized he was right about L snacking. He must have dropped his fork in shock as he watched the scene before him. 

Then, “well, I suppose it won’t hurt to pay a visit, as your detective, of course. The lead Kira suspect shouldn’t have any personal visitors, so no friends for you Light-Kun.” 

“That’s fine, that’s fair, just please visit soon.” He turned and wiped his face on the bed and pulled himself up to sit on the edge of it. “I’ll just, I’ll just wait here.” He sighed out and pulled himself more together. In reality, Light was fine, he was winning. He knew L would turn off the camera and just talk to him, and that’s why he wanted him here. Not to talk truthfully but, well, L could figure it out. 

“Alright, I’ll be down there soon. Just after I finish my dinner of course~ see you then.” And then the speakers cut out again and Light let his body slump down. 

He’d probably be here in like 20 minutes, then. That’s fine. Light didn’t know what he wanted exactly when L actually showed up. For a while when he first joined the investigation and they were classmates, they had started fooling around. And it was fun, but it was just another game of chance for them to try and hunt down answers from each other… but still. It was sex, and it was exciting! Because it was with L, and it was the only time Light could shut his mind off, and even if he knew L just did it to play along, to find whatever answers he seeked… they both usually just ended up dirty instead. 

Again, deep down, part of him was scared. He knew to expect Ryuzaki’s lips and hands on him tonight… but would changing his memories change their relationship also? 

Light shook his head and pushed himself to sit up against the wall, flipping his hair and spreading out for when L would come and sit by him once he arrived. He shifted his hips a bit and hissed as he felt the bulge forming there brush against his thigh. 

Then, a loud chuckle next to him. “Ew Light-Kun, control yourself. You’d better put that thing away before your ‘friend’ shows up, hehe!” Ryuk laughed and pointed at the tent in his pants, and before he could do anything back, the door at the end of the hall swung open, and in came L, followed by Aizawa and Matsuda. He of course knew this from hearing their footsteps, because you know… the blindfold. 

Light huffed a frustrated sigh and quickly crossed his legs, giving them a show of twitching back against the wall. “R-Ryuuzaki…?” 

Ryuk let out a roaring laugh this time, crouching down and holding onto his knees. Light closed his eyes tight and willed himself not to stand and throw his entire body weight at Ryuk in anger, even knowing he couldn’t hurt the shinigami, and the team in front of him would think he was insane. He didn’t care. It would prove a point at least. 

L walked up and grabbed the prison door, shaking the key in the lock before pushing it open. The cool steel scratched along the concrete floor, and Light shivered as he felt the thin shadow approach him. 

“Yes Light-Kun… it’s me.” After a soft pause, he sat down at the edge of the bed. 

“I thought you said we wouldn’t be talking as friends…?” He couldn’t help but gasp when he felt long, freezing fingers grip his ankle. But, L wasn’t alone… he heard them… 

“I’ve changed my mind…” the voice was soft, quiet, nothing like Light has ever heard before. “I, I just want to talk to Raito… if that is alright.” 

Sniffing and shifting his body, but not his legs for fear of losing contact, Light leaned his head towards him, and Ryuzaki took his head to set it on his shoulder. “You idiot, of course it’s fine. If our circumstances were different, I’d ask you to play a game of chess with me.” And then Light tilted his head to the slide, letting his lips glide along the throbbing pulse spot resting there. He felt L go rigid under him, gripping his ankle tighter, and they both knew the men standing behind them couldn’t see what Light had done, but still… 

“Uhm… do you guys need some privacy? I feel awkward just standing here…” Matsuda suddenly called out, though timidly, he was still loud… 

Light jumped back, away from L, giving the most unhappy frown he could put on. “It’s not just you…?” 

“Well, you are my friend… but unfortunately still a murder suspect. Though Matusda does have a good point…” reaching out and gripping Light’s arm this time, Light got tugged to sit up again and pulled closer to him, before he started passionately, “Watari, turn off the cameras… and the bugs. I want to just talk to Light, alone…” 

“B-but Ryuzaki! I know I don’t believe Light is Kira, but doesn’t that make this whole thing pointless…?!” Matsuda really shouted this time, and Light just wished everyone would get the stupid message and let L have his way with him already! 

“Ugh, shut up Matsuda. You’re never one to argue with L’s methods. Let’s just leave the interrogation to him and go pick up lunch or something.” Aizawa barked back angrily, nudging Matsuda as he walked around him. Then he walked over to flip a switch in the wall, and Light only heard him do this as Ryuk chucked. There was some shuffling later, and the cage was closed and then the door as they left the two alone. 

Quickly, L reached up and pulled the blindfold up onto Light’s damp forehead, and his carmel eyes opened quickly to match the deep grey ones bearing into him- and he had to blink a few times, adjusting. 

“I’m not removing the handcuffs, if that’s what you’re thinking… looking at me like that…” L said slowly, moving his hands to cup his cheeks. Light tilted his head into his palm, never breaking eye contact. 

“I don’t care. Is everything really turned off?” He whispered, and L leaned closer to him, slowly… 

“Yes.” He was inches away now, leaning close, their noses brushing. 

“Really now…” Light let himself blink, tilting his head to turn his nose away and into Ryuzaki’s hand. He stared at the fingers in front of him, then considered his options. Blinking again, he slowly opened his mouth and took the end of Ryuzaki’s long index finger in his mouth. 

“Oh, L-Light-kun, what, what are you doing?” His finger twitched and curled, and his back straightened, the other hand shooting forward to grab onto Light’s shoulder to steady their sitting potion. Light turned his head, eyes sparking, and popped the finger out, giving L a grand once over. 

“Lean in again. Come here. You must have figured out by now I don’t want to play chess. You, the great detective L… come here.” Light shifted in closer, tilting his chin up as he went, letting his eyes slip closed… 

L grabbed both his cheeks now, crashing their lips together with a grunt. Light gasped and his mouth opened wide, giving L the opportunity to take the lead and dive his tongue in. He pushed closer, crawling his way right into Light’s space, and he couldn’t help but moan, none of this was an act anymore, he just needed to get lost in this moment. 

L shifted his thighs so he was straddling Light, pushing his back into the wall so he was still sitting and they both groaned when their lengths brushed against the other through their pants. They pulled apart from the kiss, panting, staring at each other again. 

Something shifted in L’s eyes, just a glimmer of something- something even Light couldn’t find. It didn’t last long. Those slim fingers traced his neck, up his jaw, up and around so his pinky brushed his earlobe and his soft thumbs traced his lips, ever so lightly. 

“Oh Light Yagami, if you really are Kira, I really am making a mistake right now. How did you pull me into your arms so quickly…? I… sincerely hope we’ve come to the point where this acting can end.” He leaned in, noses, touching gently again. “Let the game end.” 

Light swallowed, not daring to move his head, searching those eyes, hunting for a clue. Something… his pinky touched around his ear more, gently, and Light leaded up, pressing kisses along his jaw. 

“Well, Ryuzaki… you really can’t say that I’m pulling you into my arms now, as mine are tied behind me…” he smirked, arching his chest against him, and he rolled his hips for effect. It still felt like a game, even if he was diving in deep. All Light wanted was to lose himself in pleasure tonight, so that maybe, even when his memories were lost, he could still have those ones with Ryuzaki, and maybe, he could next let them grow deeper once his focus was on L alone…the death note gone for a while... 

L gasped, gripping his shoulders again for leverage. “Okay, you’re right. You’re right. I suppose that means you win… if only for tonight.” He pushed fully into Light’s chest, panting gently, hair a wild mess, his hips beginning to make circles against him. 

Light let another moan slip, kissing up that pale cheek, then down again, lips taking in his earlobe and sucking with passion. Then, with barely a twitch of his eye, he spotted it. The small, black box stuck inside his ear… a Bluetooth device. L was suddenly frozen when Light’s lips stopped, as if he only just remembered in this moment… “What’s this about dropping the act… and the game ending, now?” He leaned his head back from him, biting down on his lower lip to hide a well placed pout. Damn L and his bugs listening in… 

“Hmm… I’m sorry I lied to Light, I. I was scared. Like I said, scared you are Kira… but. I don’t want it to be true anymore. I don’t.” He leaned back, taking his hands and chest away and Light almost whimpered. He was happy he didn’t, how embarrassing, but he could hardly care if Watari or anyone could hear him at this moment. He made a promise to have L tonight, and as far as he was concerned that would happen at all cost. 

But then L reached up and ripped the small bug out, showed it to Light and threw it on the ground. “Now, it really is just us.” And that bastard L then let a smile let slip. A rare smile, only for Light… 

“Fuck me.” And now… Light did whimper. He did, he leaned up and pushed into L again, lips on his chin this time. “Fuck, L, let me take you right here. On my lap. ” 

Ryuk burst into a laughing fit and Light jerked, fighting his urge to glare as he shook the moment, but then L’s lips were on him again, and his hands made quick work of ripping his shirt apart at the middle buttons. Light’s brain sparked, and it really was only them. He could block out that annoying laugh and just focus on the feelings and wanting L was pressing into him… so he moaned deep and kissed back with all his might. He arched his back, deepening their kiss even more, letting L shove him into the wall rough, yanking the shirt off his shoulder. 

“Mmm… wow. Okay. We can’t take too long… they’ll start to be suspicious... “ L’s fingers shook as he slipped the shirt off fully, leaving it to pool around Light’s forearms. He traced his hands along the lines of the handcuffs, kissing the corner of Light’s mouth before pulling back. “I suppose I’ll be doing most of the work…” and Light was feeling dizzy now, delirious with the heat of the moment. He tugged against his restraints as L’s hands slid up his arm, moving his legs so he was sitting on Light’s thighs, tilting his head to meet his eyes again. 

“Well if you let me out of these, I’ll do more, Ryuzaki…” He shook his head and arched his hips up again, seeking more friction. If he couldn’t use his hands he’d have to start getting creative. 

L just smirked and reached to pull his own shirt off, leaning in to press their chests flush to each other as he started kissing down along the curve of Light’s neck. 

“You don’t need them, let me do all the work. It’s only fair, I can’t imagine how pent up you must feel.” He empathized his statement by squeezing the bulge in Light’s pants, causing him to groan. L smirked and nibbled at his collar bone. “Well, I can certainly assume…” 

“Stop. Talking.” Light hissed and arched his hips up again, letting his head fall back against the wall. L’s lips started moving down and his hands made quick work of pulling Light out of his pants. His mind was buzzing and all that he could focus on was the feelings of those lips and fingers along his skin… 

“You really never let me have any fun, Light-kun. But I’ll comply… only because you’re so helpless right now.” His mouth was on his chest now, and he slowly dragged his teeth across a nipple as his hand started working Light in a slow rhythm. 

“Oh god…” Light moaned and jerked against the feeling, too lost in the feelings to even care that L was teasing him. “I-I thought you said we needed to be q-quick…” 

L squeezed him before gliding his hand up, his thumb rubbing along the tip of his length to draw more deep moans from him. He pulled his head back and shook his head, leaning in to his ear. “It will be. I’ve already prepared myself you know…” he whispered and moved his other hand up along his chest as Light gasped. “Did you really think I was having dinner before I came down here? You’re too obvious… I knew what you intended the moment you invited me down here.” 

Light sucked in a breath and bit his lip to hold back his whimper. “R-Ryuzaki… no way.” He wanted nothing more than to grab his hair as rough as possible to pull him into a kiss. He couldn’t believe it… 

“Yes, I do think of everything… So just enjoy… and stop talking.” He nibbled at his earlobe gently, before he fully pulled himself away. 

Light barely has time to protest as the next seconds passed in a blur. L quickly made work of fully removing both their pants, and that bastard even paused to pull off each of both of Light’s socks so they were both completely bare. Once he had finished he took a moment to appreciate the sight before him, and Light considered the possibility that this entire time L had been planning a situation like this to happen all along. That asshole… 

And then he was crawling on top of him again, and they both couldn’t hold back their groans when their erections brushed up against each other. L wrapped himself around him and dove in for another kiss, this one much more heated. The energy shifted as L ground his hips down, seeking friction and movement. Light could just scream in frustration as it just. Wasn’t. Enough. 

“L… mmmpleassee….” He managed out as they had to pull apart for breath. He couldn’t believe just how teasing L was being, but then again it didn’t surprise him that he would use the handcuffs to his advantage. But honestly if they needed to be quick about this L sure was taking his damn time…. 

“Okay- yes fine.” L muttered and kissed along his jaw, panting a bit. “It’s not often you beg so…” He really was too entertained by this. He kissed Light again before he lifted his hips, holding his grip tight against Light’s shoulders. Light closed his eyes tight and pushed up into his chest, more ready than ever… 

L sucked in a breath and reached to position Light, starting to slowly sink onto him, before shifting his hips again and pushing down quickly to fully seat himself. Again their groans were in unison at the sudden change, and as soon as L started moving up again Light knew they wouldn’t last long. 

He did was he could to match L’s rhythm, arching up as L slid back down as they were moaning and panting in time as they rocked against each other. L’s nails dug deep into his shoulders and he forced his face to hide Light’s neck, mewling as their pace kept up. 

Light could feel L’s dick leaking precum all over their stomachs, and he ached to reach and help him out, but L seemed more than pleased to be riding him so he figured it didn’t matter. He turned his face into the black hair and moaned as L dropped down again rather hard. “O-oh L… I…” 

“M-Me too.. Ah! I’m coming!” L gasped and threw his head back in a silent scream, his orgasm shaking through him as Light kept pushing up into him. Light was just second after, his release coating L’s insides as he moaned into his scalp. 

They stayed wrapped like that, letting their breathing even out and their thoughts to collect. Eventually L peeled himself away, grabbing Light’s discarded shirt to wipe what he could of their mess off of them. He rolled Light onto his back and landed on top of him with little grace, and Light sighed before smiling foundly. 

And like that they laid in silence, as they always did afterwards. It seemed it was only in these moments when the deed was done that he thought they truly could be themselves with each other. Just Light and Ryuzaki… and part of him wished that these minutes could be their entire reality, but looking around his prison cell he knew it could never be... but still, he wouldn’t dare break the silence and take the moment away. 

L seemed to not think the same, because he had no problem lifting his head to stare at Light, his eyes piercing into him yet again, always analyzing… 

“Hm, you know Light, even if we both don’t want it to be the truth… I’m afraid there’s nothing I can do to prove you aren’t Kira so long as criminals have stopped dying. Unless new evidence comes to me, I’m afraid you’ll be stuck in here until then.” He traced his fingers over Light’s chest as he spoke, resting his palm over his heart when he was finished. 

Light sighed and closed his eyes. He realized none of it mattered. No matter how he felt for L, or how many times they hooked up, at the end of the day L would always be suspicious. Until he was backed into a corner and forced to admit he was wrong, only then would Light win. There was no use for him to lose focus on his objective. The 13 day rule would appear when Light’s memories came back, and all would be in his favor then. So now all he needed to do was give up the notebook. 

He slowly opened his eyes to meet the steel ones staring back at him. His heart was beating faster than ever, and he was sure L could feel it, but he wasn’t worried. He reached out and cupped his face, giving him a gentle kiss before laying back flat again. 

“You’re right. I know I must look pretty bad in here… but this useless pride. I suppose I’ll have to… get rid of it.” He heard Ryuk gasp and look at him, and then gasp in glee. “If I want to be proven innocent, and stay with you that is…” 

Light kept his head turned to the side, afraid his eyes would betray him as his memories were taken. He saw Ryuk phase through the wall and suddenly he felt the power leave him, he felt a sense of relief flood over him, and when he turned back to look at L all he felt was that same warm feeling he got when they were laying in silence after… 

“Yes, you’re right, your pride has done you no good here…”L smirked, pulling himself away to sit up on the edge of the bed. “Light Yagami… You must really be a masochist for putting yourself through this… if you aren’t Kira.” and if Light had known any better, he would have been able to fill in the ‘but I’m certain you are’ at the end, but he didn’t because those thought patterns had left him with his memories. In fact, his mind barely even let himself focus on the cell. He knew it felt wrong to be in here, but all that mattered right now was… 

“Maybe I am… But I know at this point I’ll do whatever it takes to prove my innocence… to prove to you that I’m innocent. That’s all that matters to me, Ryuzaki... “ He hoped his eyes could convey the emotions and honesty he felt, but he knew just that wouldn’t be enough. 

It wasn’t, and L looked very unimpressed, and even a bit annoyed all of a sudden. He picked Light’s pants from the floor and tossed them to Light, landing in his lap. 

“Yes, well… good then. That’s what I want as well... “ he took the pants and slipped them back onto Light, not even touching his skin as he went, not even buttoning them up. Light had no idea what he had said to change the tone, but now L felt cold to him…   
His shirt had been solid so L decided he would be fine left like that, Watari would be down soon to bring Light’s mean and change of clothes soon anyway. Once he was fully dressed himself he walked over to the panel again and turned the cameras back, and locked Light’s cell door again. 

“I will check up on you again in the morning via the speakers then… Goodbye, Light.” spoken in a cold tone, he left without another look, leaving Light alone again. 

He must be a masochist because even as he sat, ignorant to all his crimes and lies, he hoped that the steely detective thought of their time together as more than just a game. As he shivered from the cold of the cell and his loneliness, Light vowed to himself he would catch Kira so that he could have that with L, free of any facades. 

If only he knew what would actually come next.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope the ending doesn't sound like a cliffhanger- the what comes next is Light being totally in love with L until he gets his memories back and then taking him out literally the next day. ;( we love an evil boy.


End file.
